1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact and disposable kit containing a plurality of supplies used to collect and dispose of bodily fluids in a clean and discrete fashion. Depending upon the user's needs, such supplies can include feminine hygiene products, birth control products, ostomy products, incontinence products, or baby care products. Specifically, the present invention relates to a kit composed of an outer pouch or case for holding the remaining components of the kit as well as the supplies, a plurality of inner bags for holding used supplies, cleaning wipes or tissues, and a disposal pouch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People value their privacy. People consider various medical situations private and try to avoid the perceived embarrassment arising from dealing with such situations in public. This is particularly true of many people who have had a colostomy or who suffer from incontinency. This is also true of women coping with menses.
A variety of hygiene products are available for collecting bodily fluids associated with various medical situations. Such items include sanitary napkins and tampons, ostomy products, condoms, sponges, as well as adult and infant diapers. People must carry such items while engaged in daily activities so such items are available when needed. People would generally prefer to be able to carry and dispose such items in a concealed and discrete fashion to avoid embarrassment.
Various kits and carrying cases have been developed over time to help people deal with such situations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,161 dated Aug. 22, 1995 to David R. Jonese discloses a disposable baby changing kit. This kit includes an outer pouch specifically designed to contain (1) two diapers; (2) two moisture impermeable disposal bags; (3) two wet wiping elements; (4) baby powder; and (5) baby cream. Each of these items is intended to be used once before disposal. Soiled diapers and wiping elements can be placed in one of the two moisture impermeable disposal bags for future discarding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,916 dated Dec. 3, 1996 to Katrina A. Manko discloses a feminine hygiene carrier kit. The kit includes a case made of a washable material having a plastic or similar lining. The kit is designed to contain two sanitary napkins, wiping products, and water impermeable bags for enclosing soiled hygiene articles for subsequent disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,531 dated Nov. 16, 1993 to Felipe A. Nieves discloses an inexpensive feminine hygiene package and compact sanitary kit. The kit includes an outer container, a dry wipe, a wet wipe, and a sanitary napkin. The outer container can be used to dispose of the wipes and napkin after use.
None of the patents discussed above, taken separately or in combination, describe the instant invention as claimed. Nor do they disclose kits having all of the advantages of the instant invention.